Dans l'enfer des tranchées
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Les cloches de Londres sonnent le début des festivités. Le recrutement est ouvert. Tous les hommes de plus de dix-huit ans doivent s'enrôler dans l'armée pour soutenir la patrie américaine. Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes, John Watson, Greg Lestrade, Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran… Tous doivent rejoindre l'armée, dans l'enfer des tranchées.
1. Les cloches sonnent

**L'Enfer des Tranchées**

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici ma toute première fanfic Sherlock :D Je suis juste trop trop contente de vous la présenter, ça fait deux semaines que je suis sur ce prologue. Je dois vous prévenir sur le fait que les chapitres ne seront pas postés régulièrement. Il faut énormément de vocabulaire militaire, j'ai les oraux blancs qui approchent et mon roman à continuer en parallèle. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D_

**Diclaimer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé : **Les cloches de Londres sonnent le début des festivités. Le recrutement est ouvert. Tous les hommes de plus de dix-huit ans doivent s'enrôler dans l'armée pour soutenir la patrie américaine. Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes, John Watson, Greg Lestrade, Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran… Tous doivent rejoindre l'armée, dans l'enfer des tranchées.

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette idée de fic' m'est venue en écoutant la dernière chanson de Florent Pagny, « Le Soldat ». Je ne sais pas, elle m'a énormément inspirée au point que le texte en naisse !

**Prologue : Les cloches sonnent**

23 Novembre 2014. Une bombe chimique fait exploser une partie importante de la côte ouest des Etats-Unis, causant la mort de plusieurs millions de personnes. Son origine est chinoise, l'Union Européenne l'a confirmé. L'Amérique se prépare déjà à lancer l'assaut, la guerre est déclarée. « Ce sera une guerre rapide. » disait Barack Obama. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit pour la première guerre mondiale. En vue de l'alliance euro-américaine, il a été décidé d'envoyer toute personne majeure capable de se battre sur le front. La Russie et l'Inde se sont rattachées à la Chine, l'Ukraine ne devrait pas tarder à les rejoindre. Ces pays sont déjà responsables du massacre de 9 millions de Japonais. Ils ont d'ailleurs pris le contrôle du pays. Leur prochaine cible est la Corée du Nord. Le Royaume-Uni, la France et l'Allemagne ont décidé d'envoyer leurs hommes en première ligne, étant les mieux équipés militairement d'Europe.

Dans tout Londres, le 26 Novembre 2014, les cloches se mirent à sonner. A ce moment là, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson venait de résoudre un crime, Mycroft Holmes rédigeait sur un dossier important, Greg Lestrade s'occupait en entretien d'embauche, Jim Moriarty et Sebastian Moran célébraient leurs retrouvailles dans un lit. Et tous entendirent.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John Watson alluma la télévision, comme il était recommandé dans ces cas là. Le message d'alerte nationale était présenté par le général Gargantua, le dirigeant des troupes américaines. Il préconisait le calme et la bonne conduite en ces temps difficiles, avant de rappeler l'ordre du jour : le recrutement. Il ordonnait à toutes les personnes de plus de dix-huit ans et de moins de cinquante, valide, des deux sexes, de se présenter immédiatement à la mairie la plus proche, afin de se faire recenser. John se tourna vers Sherlock, perdu dans la contemplation des images du massacre japonais, passant en boucle depuis presque deux semaines dans tous les médias possibles.

« On doit aller s'inscrire, Sherlock.

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Moi ? Dans une guerre ?! Je me ferai éliminer par notre propre camp avant même d'arriver sur le front !

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! On est en crise. Ils ont dit que la Russie allait certainement s'attaquer à l'Europe une fois la Corée en main.

- … Très bien. Tu as gagné… »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mycroft Holmes était seul dans son bureau, essayant d'oublier le son des cloches dans l'arrière-fond, dans les hauteurs de Big Ben. L'homme qui détenait le gouvernement britannique finit par allumer la radio. Il connaissait par cœur le message, ce qu'il devait faire. Après tout, il avait autorisé la diffusion de ce dernier. Lui aussi était concerné. Le premier ministre avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour rester ici. Il allait devoir aller se battre, lui, le grand Mycroft Holmes, pour faire reculer l'Alliance Russo-Chinoise, comme ils se nommaient déjà. Et en ce 26 Novembre 2014, Mycroft Holmes quitta le Parlement, pour rejoindre la mairie de Londres.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gregory Lestrade se trouvait dans son bureau, assis près de Sally Donovan, son meilleur élément. En face d'eux, dans la place de celui qui veut se faire embaucher, Philip Anderson, cherchant désespérément à retrouver sa place au sein de la police. Maintenant que Sherlock était revenu d'entre les morts, son fan-club n'avait plus lieu d'être. Lorsque les cloches sonnèrent, tous se réunirent devant l'écran unique du poste de police, dans le couloir, le visage grave. Lestrade poussa un long soupir, il s'en était un peu douté. Les vacances étaient terminées.

« Je vais y aller tout de suite, grogna Greg. Ce sera fait.

- J'irai demain, murmura Sally, peu emballée à l'idée d'aller se battre. Faites gaffe, patron. Ils sont prêts à tout pour gagner des hommes.

- Ai-je seulement le choix ? Il faut bien quelqu'un pour montrer l'exemple.

- Je vous accompagne, les interrompit Anderson. Vous n'avez pas à le faire tout seul. »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James Moriarty était censé être mort. Et pourtant, il se tenait là, une main sur la sonnette de l'appartement de son ancien bras-droit et meilleur ami, Sebastian Moran. Un grognement, des pas sourds et la porte s'ouvre. Et le verre de whisky qu'il tenait dans la main tombe dans un bruit de verre brisé résonnant en écho dans le couloir. Il l'observe intensément, la bouche ouverte, tétanisé.

« … Jim… ? Tu… Tu es réel ?

- Bonjour Sebby. Désolé du retard. »

Le poing part tout seul dans la figure de Moriarty, le faisant tomber sur le sol, dans un « bong » satisfaisant. Le criminel consultant se relève, remis de la surprise. Il l'a mérité, ça, c'est indéniable. Il retire les saletés de son costume, du Westwood hors-de-prix, comme d'habitude.

« Comment as-tu pu ?! hurla Moran, le visage rougi par la colère. Trois ans ! TROIS ANS, MERDE !

- Je sais. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir, j'étais pas mal occupé. Allez, viens. »

Tous deux rentrèrent. La soirée passa rapidement. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans le canapé, puis, noyés dans l'alcool, finirent la nuit dans le même lit, les draps bien agités. Le lendemain matin, les cloches sonnèrent, interrompant les plans qu'avait prévu Jim pour la journée concernant son idylle avec Sebby.


	2. L'heure de la destinée

**Chapitre 1 : L'heure de la destinée**

La mairie de Londres était remplie de monde, soldats comme civils, hommes comme femmes, de tout âge et de toute origine ethnique. Au milieu de cette foule, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, dans la file menant au bureau de recrutement, papier d'identités en mains. Sherlock était nerveux, mal à l'aise dans ce troupeau d'humains qui l'étouffait. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils attendaient leur tour. Pour occuper son esprit, le détective avait entamé un jeu de déductions, avec son ami, mais John en avait rapidement eu marre, accusant Sherlock de tricheur, et ils avaient fini par abandonner. Enfin, John avait abandonné. Lui, il continuait à déduire malgré lui. En particulier l'homme devant lui, le pantalon à demi-baissé, dévoilant une partie de son fessier. _Gay_, pensa t-il. Ce look lui rappelait étrangement celui d'un vieil ami. Sauf que là, c'était un gamin, seize ans au grand maximum. Il n'avait aucune chance de se faire engager. Lui par contre… Lui, il était pile poil dans la bonne tranche d'âge. Il n'était ni trop grand, ni trop gros, savait manier une arme, un sabre, les couteaux, il savait très bien tuer en cas de besoin. Et en plus de ça, son intelligence naturelle lui permettait à la fois de poser et de désamorcer des bombes, et de deviner facilement les faiblesses des ennemis. Sans compter le nombre de langues impressionnantes qu'il savait parler. Et malgré tout ça, il était très loin d'être un soldat.

« Docteur John Watson ! » hurla la dame au guichet. John donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami et quitta la file, pour rejoindre un militaire un peu plus loin, l'abandonnant seul dans une horde de personnes vivantes. Sherlock ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il ne se retrouverait certainement pas avec lui. John était médecin de guerre, il allait certainement reprendre son poste et donc n'approcherait que très rarement le champ de bataille. Sherlock comptait donc sur son frère pour faire le nécessaire et le faire devenir infirmier ou au moins aide-soignant.

« Sherlock Holmes ! ». Le détective consultant avança vers le guichet en traînant des pieds. Le jeu venait de débuter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mycroft leva la tête lorsque le nom de son frère résonna dans les haut-parleurs. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il n'était pas le seul concerné par cette guerre. Il était si sûr de lui en venant ici ce matin, mais là, il avait peur. Sherlock lui été sorti de la tête. Il risquait de perdre sa seule vraie famille, même si la dite famille ne le considérait pas vraiment comme tel. Son frère allait risquer la mort à cause de personnes comme lui. Mycroft réagit au quart de tour. Il poussa deux adolescents et doubla pas mal de personne, en faisant même tomber certains qui l'insultèrent au passage avant de se raviser en voyant qui il était. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées du guichet et claqua ses mains sur le comptoir en bois, faisant sursauter l'hôtesse, occupée dans un dossier. Elle cligna un moment des yeux avant de les écarquiller, réalisant soudain à qui elle avait à faire.

« Mr Holmes ? dit-elle d'une petite voix, visiblement impressionnée.

- Je veux voir le Général Gargantua, tout de suite.

- Je regrette, c'est impossible, veuillez vous rasseoir et attendre que l'on vous appelle. »

Mycroft vira au rouge.

« J'exige de le voir ! Je suis Mycroft Holmes !

- Sécurité ! hurla la dame. »

Deux agents tentèrent de le tirer. Mycroft finit par abandonner et, outré, tourna les talons. Il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Frustré, il se mit à broyer du noir en attendant son tour.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le ventre de Greg Lestrade grogna violemment. Il était bientôt seize heures, et le pauvre sandwich qu'il avait ingéré il y a quatre heures ne suffisait plus. Philip Anderson était à ses côtés, fatigué lui aussi par l'attente.

« Ils auraient pu mieux organiser, grogna Greg.

- Il y a tout Londres à recenser, c'est normal que ça prenne du temps.

- Tais-toi. »

Philip lui sourit. Greg poussa un soupir d'agacement en voyant la file avancer de un mètre. Il y avait encore une cinquantaine de personnes au minimum avant eux, alors, à moins qu'un miracle se produise, ils en avaient encore pour au moins trois heures. Sauf que voilà, du coin de l'œil, Lestrade suivait un lieutenant du regard, qui tournait en rond, une feuille dans la main. Elle le dévisagea un long moment avant de se diriger vers lui. Elle le gratifia d'un salut militaire que l'inspecteur lui rendit.

« Inspecteur Lestrade ? De Scotland Yard ?

- Lui-même, répondit Greg.

- Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. »

Philip lui fit signe qu'il allait se débrouiller tout seul et laissa son ami partir avec la femme.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James Moriarty était très tendu. Il ne devrait pas être là, au milieu de toutes ces personnes, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner Sebastian. Il était en train de se dire que diffuser son visage sur tous les écrans d'Angleterre quelques semaines plus tôt était finalement une assez mauvaise idée. C'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'une nouvelle guerre commence avant son grand retour aussi. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, Jim était très proche de la crise de paranoïa. Il avait la main crispée sur son arme, prêt à dégainer au moindre problème.

« Kitten, lui chuchota Sebastian, à son oreille. Tu devrais rentrer, t'es trop stressé.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça en public, Sebby. Et c'est hors de question. J'ai même ramené des faux papiers pour pouvoir partir avec toi, donné volontiers par la mairie de Londres. Ils sont tellement stupides.

- Tu ne vas pas partir avec moi ! Si tu te fais tuer, je fais quoi moi ?!

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé deux ans sans moi, dis toi que ce sera deux ans en boucle. »

Sebastian secoua la tête, désapprouvant totalement sa méthode. Jim était têtu, ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui. Il n'osait pas non plus lui dire qu'ils allaient certainement être séparés, ça le mettrait hors de lui. Il était lieutenant, il allait donc être responsable d'un groupe. Il n'y avait qu'une chance minime qu'il termine avec lui. Et même si Jim était avec lui, le fait que Sebastian lui soit supérieur déplairait très fortement au criminel.

« James Moran ! » hurla la dame du guichet. Sebastian fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Jim. Il lui fit un de ses sourires les plus hypocrites possibles, un de ceux qu'il détestait tant.

« J'aurais peut-être dû te dire que j'ai été leur dire que tu étais mon frère.

- Tu me le payeras, James Moriarty.

- Si ça peut t'aider à mieux dormir. »

Jim lui fit un sourire coquin. Il le frôla, le faisant frémir, avant de rejoindre le guichet, tandis que le nom de son amant résonnait dans les haut-parleurs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre :D Dans le prochain, ce sera les entretiens. Ca promet d'être drôle :3_


End file.
